


Yet another Peter Park Field Trip to Stark Tower Fic

by Ebone



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Field Trip, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebone/pseuds/Ebone
Summary: Peter Parker had been bullied by the same kid since his Freshman year of high school but he has done nothing because he doesn't want someone else to have to deal with it. So when Peters class goes on a tour of his second home, Stark Tower, people who care about Peter find out and immediately start a plan to get back at the bully.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 36
Kudos: 311
Collections: Irondad_and_Spideyson





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have read a ton of these fics in the last week, (Like the first ten pages when you search for Peter Parker field trip) so there might be parts of this that you recognize from other fics. There will definitely be more chapters to this, I hope to work on it more tomorrow, so let me know if you like it!

The last class of the day. Five more minutes and then Peter would be free, and he could go to the Tower and work on his new web fluid with Tony. Peter and Ned are sitting at their table in the back corner of their Science classroom with MJ right in front of them, Mr. Harrington was droning on about some science thing that Peter couldn’t be bothered to listen to.  
  
Four more minutes until the bell Peter slumped down at his desk and put his head on his desk just waiting for this class to be over.  
  
Three more minutes…  
  
Two more minutes…  
  
One more minute, Peter sits up and starts to put his things in his bag along with the rest of the class, but before Peter could finish Mr. Harrington got the class's attention and told them he had an announcement to make.  
  
Peter rolled his eyes assuming the over-eager teacher was just going to remind them of the week’s homework, so he ignored him and kept packing his bag, not really listening to the teacher.  
  
So when Peter heard Mr. Harrington say, “Stark Tower!!” Peters's head shot up and he looked at Ned who was practically vibrating and the rest of the students were celebrating.  
  
“What?? Ned what did he just say???” Peter hissed at his friend.  
  
“We are going on a tour of Stark Tower next week”  
  
When Peter heard this, he slammed his face into the desk and mumbled more to himself than anyone else, “Parker Luck™ strikes again.”  
  
All of a sudden Peters Spidey sense went off and Peter did everything in his power to not move before the paper ball hit him on the head.  
  
“What was that Penis? Worried that your lies with finally be exposed??”  
  
Flash. The only thing that could make this situation worse was his bully’s voice.  
  
“The amount you talk about Peter you would think you were in love with him” Peter said a silent thank you to his girlfriend MJ for standing up for him.  
  
This comment from MJ sent Flash for a loop as he turned red and stormed off. Peter waited another minute before the sounds had died down before he picked up his head, almost everyone had left the room, leaving him, MJ, Ned, and Mr. Harrington.  
  
Mr. Harrington noticed Peter had picked his head up and said, “Parker, can you please stay for a minute I need to talk to you.”  
  
This made Ned make a very worried face as he looked at Peter who just shook his head and said, “I’ll be fine, you can just wait for me in the hallway.”  
  
At this both Ned and MJ left the room, leaving just Peter and his teacher, who hesitated a second before saying “Parker, I know you have had a rough few years but that is not an excuse for lying, so if you aren’t telling the truth about your internship, I need you to come clean now.”  
  
Hearing this made Peter’s heart drop, Mr. Harrington was one of his favorite teachers and now he did not believe Peter.  
  
“I’m n-n-not ly-lying Sir” Peter managed to stutter out. Slightly regaining his composure Peter said, “We s-s-sent paperwork to the office p-proving it.”  
  
“Yes, Parker but some of the staff have a hard time believing it, and we just want to make sure that no one is embarrassed on this tour.”  
  
“I I have my ID” Peter was able to say fighting back tears.  
  
“That will not be necessary, I just wanted to make sure before this upcoming tour. Please grab your permission slip and you are free to go”  
  
Peter picked up the last permission slip up from the teacher’s desk and stumbled out into the hallway almost walking into Ned, who immediately noticed something was wrong.  
  
“Peter what happened?? Are you okay?”  
  
“I’m fine Ned. It's nothing, I don’t want to talk about it” At that Peter started walking towards his locker and Ned followed behind. 

  


\----------  
  
\----------

The boys had gone to their lockers and were now heading down the stairs outside of the front door. Peter saw the sleek black Audi sitting in the pickup line with Happy looking not so Happy at the wheel. Happy looked up and noticed the boy coming towards him but before Peter could reach the car Flash came out of nowhere (well not nowhere Peter knew he was coming because of his Spidey sense, but if he were a normal boy it would have taken him by surprise) and shoved him on to the grass. As Peter hit the ground, he saw Happy climbing out of the car and storming over. But before he could reach them Peter made eye contact with the obviously angry man and shook his head. Happy still looked visibly upset, at least to someone who knew him, but he turned and got back in the car.  
  
Flash was going on about Peter and his lies but Peter just ignored him until he was done, which only took a few more seconds because Flashes driver pulled up and the boy left to go home.  
  
Peter climbed off the ground and brushed himself off before saying goodbye to Ned and heading to Happy, who still looked very angry in the driver seat of the car. Peter climbed into the back and as soon as the door closed Happy spun around and said “What was that?!? That boy should not have been able to push you over!! Why did you let him do that to you?”  
  
Peter did not know what to say, he had managed to keep the bullying from everyone in his life except for MJ and Ned, and now Happy was going to tell everyone.  
  
“Does Tony know about this?”  
  
Peter decided that was the easiest question to answer so he sheepishly said “No, he doesn’t know, and I don’t want him to.”  
  
Happy was starting to calm down noticing how shaken up the boy seemed to be. “Peter you don’t have to let that boy bully you. You know if you had come to any of us we would have helped you right?”  
  
“Yes, I know Happy, but I can handle it, it is fine. As long as he is bullying me, he is leaving other kids who might not be able to take it alone.”  
  
“Peter you are the most selfless people I know.” Happy said as he turned around and started the short drive to Stark Tower.  
  
“Happy?”  
  
“Yeah Kid?”  
  
“Please don’t tell anyone about what you saw. I can handle it, it's really not a big deal.”  
  
“It is a big deal, but if you really don’t want me to I won’t tell anyone.”  
  
“Thank you Happy.”  
  
“Of course, kid.”

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a super short chapter but I wanted to get on to the actual field trip so enjoy this short chapter!

The car pulled into the tower's private parking garage under the building and Peter grabbed his bag said, “Thanks Happy” and climb out of the car. He walked over to the private elevator that automatically opened and got in. “Hi Fri take me to Mr. Starks lab” and the elevator started moving at a speed that should not be possible, but Tony Stark is a very smart man who hates waiting.  
  
When the elevator doors opened Peter stepped out of the elevator and walked over to his workspace in the corner of Tony Starks massive lab and threw his bag on the table.  
  
“Are you trying to break my table there Underoos?” Tony said as he walked over to Peter.  
  
“Yes, I and trying to break this table by putting my backpack on it,” Peter said in a tone that seeped sarcasm.  
  
“Well then, someone is in a great mood,” Tony said in an equally sarcastic tone. He then said “Did something happen at school” with a smirk that made it seem like he knew something Peter didn’t.  
  
“YOU DID THIS?? You are the one who scheduled this tour!!?”  
  
“What? I am hurt that you think I would do something like that just to embarrass you.” While he was talking Tony acted as though he had been shot with his hands to his chest.  
  
“I never said you were going to embarrass me, this just proves it. You are trying to ruin my social life.”  
  
“What social life? You have two friends.”  
  
At this comment, Peter lightly punched Tony in the shoulder then walked over to his desk and sat down slamming his face into his desk for the second time that day.  
  
“Careful kid, wouldn’t want you hurting those big brains of yours”  
  
“Ha Ha you are so funny, old man,” Peter said without even picking his head up.  
  
“I am not old” Tony insisted “I am in my mid-thirties.”  
  
At this, Peter sat up and looked at Tony with the most incredulous look he could muster and said, “If you are in your thirties then I am an infant.”  
  
“Well, you are what, 12?” Tony clearly knew this was not true as he could not seem to keep a straight face.  
  
“I’m 15” Peter whined making him sound younger than he was.  
  
While the two were thinking of their next Whitty comment Pepper walked into the lab holding an armful of files.  
  
“Well hello boys, how is the inventing going”  
  
“It is not going because Mr. Stark is too busy trying to ruin my life.” Peter then promptly slammed his head into his desk for the third time that day.  
  
Pepper turned to Tony with the face of a tired parent saying to him “What have you done now?”  
  
“I have done nothing wrong!” Tony says while smirking. Pepper realizing, she wasn’t going to get an answer out of Tony turned back to Peter. Putting her hand gently on Peters's back she asked him, “What happened?” Peter sat up and turned to look at Pepper.  
  
“My science class is coming HERE on a field trip next week.” This caused Tony to finally break and he started cackling like the wicked witch of the west.  
  
“What did you do Tony?? Those tours were supposed to be randomly drawn from the top 50 High schools in the country.”  
  
Tony finally stopped cackling long enough to say “It's my tower I will pick whichever high school I want. And I want Peters school.”  
  
“My life is over; my school is going to come here next week, and I am going to die of embarrassment.”  
  
“Peter it is going to be okay.” Pepper put her arm around Peter who leaned into her.  
  
\-----------  
  
\-----------  
  
Peter walked into his and May's apartment later that night to May sitting on the couch watching some awful reality tv show. When she saw Peter came in she muted the tv and happily said, “How was your day?”  
  
“Awful, my class is going on a field trip next week, to STARK TOWER.”  
  
May tried to keep a straight face but Peter could tell she was trying not to laugh.  
  
“Please don’t make me go! I will stay home and clean the whole apartment if you let me stay home”  
  
“Although I love the idea of you cleaning the apartment, I am not letting you get out of this field trip that easy. Now hand over the permission slip.”  
  
Peter groaned and pulled the slip out of his backpack handing it to May who signed it with a flourish and told him “You will have a good time! It's not going to be as bad as you think.”  
  
Peter took the slip and turned to go to his room and whispered under his breath “Yeah it's going to be worse”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the Russian is really bad I used Google translate.
> 
> 3/15/21  
> Updated the Russin with help from a commenter!

The day of the field trip had come much faster than Peter would have liked. The entire class was standing on the sidewalk in front of their school while Mr. Harrington told them the rules for the day. He was also telling them the rules for the bus ride as most of the kids going on the trip did not ride on a school bus very often. As he finished telling the rules the bright yellow school bus pulled up and the kids seemed to get even more excited than they already were. Mr. Harrington step onto the bus and had a quick conversation with the driver before he stepped out and told the kids to line up. The kids one by one were let onto the bus as Mr. Harrington checked their names off his list. Peter, Ned, and MJ were towards the back of the line because Flash was at the front and they were trying to avoid him. 

When they got on the bus Flash was sitting in the back so the three of them silently decided to sit towards the front. They sat down with Ned and the window with Peter next to him and MJ across the aisle. Once the rest of the kids had gotten on Mr. Harrington got on and sat in the front row and the bus started driving to what Peter thought would be his doom. 

“Ready for all of your lies to be exposed Penis?”

Flash had snuck up on Peter and was now standing right behind him. It took everything in Peter to keep his mouth shut but it seemed MJ did not have the same concerns.

“Flash are you in love with Peter? You seem to talk about his dick an awful lot for someone who doesn’t like him.”

MJ didn’t even look up from the book she was reading but Peter looked at Flash who was visibly turning red.

“I don’t like Peter!”

“Okay then leave him alone”

Flash didn’t seem to have a witty comeback and he stalked back to his seat in the back of the bus. 

“Thank you, MJ.”

“Anything for you Loser”

Peter put his head into his head and thought about how bad the day was going to be until he felt the bus come to a stop. He picked up his head and saw the front of Stark Tower which the first 30 or so times he came were a super exciting sight but now it was just his normal. All the other kids on the bus except for MJ who was still reading her book all crowded to one side and were looking up at the tower with awe. Even Ned who had been there more times than he could count. 

“Seriously Ned?”

“What!! It's super cool!”

“Yeah, but you have been here a ton.”

“That doesn’t make it any less cool!”

Peter rolled his eyes but knew where Ned was coming from, it was a really cool tower. Mr. Harrington stood up and said, “Okay kids we are going to get off the bus now and head inside. Please be on your best behavior.”

The kids all got up and started pushing to get to the front. Peter, Ned, and MJ all waited until most of the kids had gotten off before standing up and heading to the front. When they got off the rest of the class was already almost to the front door, so they ran to catch up. Once they stepped inside, the kids all stopped and looked around the lobby in amazement. It really is an awesome lobby with pristine marble floors, high ceilings, giant windows, and a massive chandelier over the elevator bay Peter could tell Pepper had decided on this space because if Tony had it would have been way more utilitarian and way less beautiful. 

Mr. Harrington walked over to the front desk where a young woman Peter was pretty sure was named Sarah was standing. After talking for a minute, the two of them came over to the group.

“Hello, Midtown! My name is Sarah and I am going to head out badges than your tour guide will join us.”

Peter smiled a bit when he realized he got her name right but then realized that he was not going to be getting a badge and started to panic again. Sarah started called all the kid’s names and had given them a badge except for Peter, Ned, and MJ who all already had badges. The three of them pulled their badges out, MJ and Ned had white Alpha badges and Peter had red Alpha. Peter put his on but tried to hide it with his arm. Peter hoped no one would notice this but his Parker Luck ™ struck again and Flash piped up.

“Why didn’t Parker and his gang of misfits get a badge? Did you find out about his lies and aren’t letting them in?”

Sarah looked down at her list and saw their names, but it said, “Badge already issued” for three of the students.

“It seems as though three students in your group already have badges and our head of security is very strict about not reprinting badges.”

Another student who Peter didn’t really know asked “What are the different color badges? Why do we have white and you have blue?”

“Well, here at Stark Tower there are five different color badges, white, green, blue, purple, and red. Each color is also broken down into three smaller categories, Charlie Beta and Alpha. White is for guests and lobby employees, white Charlie is for what Mr. Stark calls the vultures or reporters, Beta is for tour groups such as yourself, and Alpha is for guests of employees as well as employees who work here in the lobby. Green is all low-level interns split up by how long they have been here. Blue is for tour guides such as me as well as some of the higher-level interns and all of our scientists. Purple is the administrative staff, such as HR, PR, and the board of directors. Finally, Red is for the Avengers and the Starks, Charlie is for the Avengers who do not live here, Beta is for the Avengers who live in the tower and Alpha is Mr. Stark, Pepper Potts, Colonel Rhodes, Happy Hogan, and one classified individual.”

As she said this a young man who Peter had seen around but did not know the name of walked up.

“Well, if you don’t have any more questions for me, I am going to hand you over to your tour guild Matt.”

“Hello, Midtown! I hope you are excited to be here, not a lot of high schools are offered this tour, so this is a special treat! As Sarah said I am Matt, and I will be your tour guild. We need to go over a few things but first let us head to somewhere quiet.”

Matt turned around and started walking towards the security checkpoint which was rather like the security at Disney World™ but higher-tech. There were four lines, one was for guests, one for Interns, one for Employees, and the last which did not have any metal detectors was for Tony Stark and a hand full of people he trusted, including Happy, Pepper, the Avengers, and Peter. Peter realized he was going to have to go to the other line, but he really did not want anyone to see so he got in line with everyone else and waited. Flash had shoved his way to the front so of course, he went first. He scanned his badge and F.R.I.D.A.Y said “Eugene Thompson, White Beta, devices deactivated.” Most of the group excluding MJ, Peter, Ned, and Matt jumped when FRI started talking and Matt laughed and said, “That’s just F.R.I.D.A.Y Mr. Starks AI who runs the building.”

After this, the line started moving and when Peter thought no one was looking he snuck off to his line. But Mr. Harrington had noticed.

“Peter where do you think you are going?”

“Uh uh, I can’t use this line.”

“What do you mean this is the line we were told to use.”

“This is only for guests, my badge won’t work, I have to use a different line.”

Matt had noticed something was happening and walked over to Peter and his teacher.

“Is everything alright over here?”

“Yes, this student is trying to tell me he needs to use another line.”

Peter moved his arm and showed Matt his badge.

“Mini Stark! Hi, I don’t think we have met before, but I have heard all about you!” turning to the teacher, “Mini Stark here needs to use the line for his badge color, this line is only for guests.”

Mr. Harrington looked shocked but let Peter walked away. Peter quickly walked over to the other line and scanned his badge “Welcome Mini Stark! Alerting boss to your early arrival.” F.R.I.D.A.Y said in a much more human tone than she had used with the other students. Peter kept walking praying no one heard that but just his luck Flash was standing right there.

“Whose dick did you have to suck to get the AI to pretend to know you?!”

“Excuse me? Peter did no such thing” 

Flash spun around and was met with a rather angry-looking Black Widow. All Peter could think was SHIT he had wanted to avoid her ever finding out about this. She turned to Peter and said. 

“паученок, что здесь происходит?” (little spider-child what is happening here?)

“Ничего, Мамуля Паучиха, это нормально, я справлюсь.” (Nothing Mama Spider it is fine I can handle it.)

Nat turned back to Flash glaring daggers but turned to leave. 

“Тони услышит об этом” (Tony will hear about this)

Shit, Peter was screwed. He turned to his class who were all staring at him because he had just spoken Russian to THE Black Widow. 

“What the hell Parker how much did you pay her to pretend to know you” Flash hissed.

Peter choose to ignore him and followed Matt into the conference room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I didn't mean to write another chapter right now but whatevs. There are a couple of jumps in this one that switch from following Peter to following Tony BTW

Once the class had all filtered into the conference room Matt told the students to take a seat around the large wooden table that was in the center of the room. All the students sat down Peter sitting as far away from Flash as he could with Ned on one side and MJ on the other. Matt then started going through the rules for the day which Peter tuned out because he already knew all the building's rules and most didn’t even apply to him. 

\----------------

\----------------

Nat came storming into Tony’s lab with a look that usually meant she was going to kill someone. Tony looked up from the project he was working on and saw Nat’s face immediately worrying because he knew she was going to go down and see Peter's group. But before he could say anything Nat said, “FRI play the security footage from mine and Peters conversation downstairs.” F.R.I.D.A.Y started playing the interaction on one of the giant monitors in front of Tony who watched the video getting angry the longer he watched. 

“WHAT THE HELL. What is this?!”

“I’m not sure, I went down to embarrass Peter like we talked about but before I could do anything that other boy said those things about Peter and I almost killed a minor.”

“We need to do something about this.” Turning away from Nat to address FRI he said, “Inact Protocol Family meeting but don’t alert Peter”

\----------------

\----------------

After Matt had finished going over the rules, he told the students to leave their bags and phones in the room as they wouldn’t need their bags and their phones wouldn’t work until they left the building. All of the students put their phones in their bags and put their bags by the wall except for Peter who kept his phone knowing FRI hadn’t disabled his. 

Once all the students were done Matt exited the room and walked towards the first elevator which opened almost immediately, and all the students filed in. 

“Friday, take us to the museum.”

The elevator started moving to take them up to the 21st floor where the SI and Avengers museum was located. 

\----------------

\----------------

Tony walked into the Common room where all of the Avengers currently in the building was located.

“What’s going on Tony?” Cap asked

“Yeah, why the emergency Family Meeting?” Rhodey asked

“Friday play the clip Nat showed me”

Once the clip started all the Avengers got really quiet but most looked like they were ready to kill someone and Dr. Banner was turning a little green. 

“Who is this kid and why does he think he can talk to Peter like that?” Bucky was looking particularly murderous which was saying a lot because he normally looked at least somewhat murderous. 

“His name is Eugene Thompson, but he goes by Flash. He is a student at Midtown.” Friday offered. 

“I have a plan, but I need all of you to help me.” Everyone turned to Tony and he started telling them his plan.  
\----------------

\----------------

The elevator doors opened onto the SI museum and all of the students looked around in awe. Peter would have thought it was pretty cool too if he hadn’t spent hours in here one day when Tony got pulled into a meeting. 

“You have one hour to look around then you need to meet me back here so we can move on to the labs.”

The students all fanned out and started looking around the museum, Peter just followed Ned around while worrying about what Tony was going to do now that he knew because he didn’t doubt that Nat had told him.

After spending about 30 minutes in the SI part of the museum Ned moved on to the Avengers exhibit with Peter following closely behind.

“Oh my GOD Peter Look!!!” Ned was bouncing up and down pointing at a Spiderman exhibit. The boys quickly ran over to look at it, there was Peter's first suit that he had made himself, as well as his previous suit and a replica of the Iron Spider suit. 

“Have you seen this before Peter??” Ned asked while still bouncing up and down.

“No, I haven’t, this wasn’t here last time I looked around down here.”

Both boys jumped as MJ came up behind them and said, “Seriously you are scared of Spiders” 

“Yeah, they are scary but why bring that up right now?” 

MJ just pointed without looking up from her book, which was different from the book she was reading on the bus. Peter followed her finger and saw a small sign that said fun facts about Spiderman and right there at the top of the list it said, “Is scared of Spiders”. Peter just rolled his eyes he knew that Tony had done this after Peter had screamed and jumped onto the ceiling after seeing a daddy long legs in the lab. The three of them finished looking around the Avengers museum as Matt called out, “Times up everybody please come over here.” There was some groaning coming from students who didn’t want to move on but after a couple of minutes everyone was standing by the elevator. 

“We are going to head up to the Intern R & D Lab now,” Matt said with a smile.

Peter just groaned knowing that everyone there would know him because he spent a lot of time in there when Tony was busy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a super short chapter but I wanted the next bit to be its own chapter.

The elevator doors open on the intern R & D labs to someone unfamiliar it might look like chaos but to Peter, it looks like home. Everyone got out of the elevator and Peter tries desperately to hide behind Ned so no one will recognize him. One of the interns comes over and Matt introduces her as Kate. Of course, it would be Kate, Peter thought, she was one of his favorite interns but she loved to make fun of him. Kate started telling them about the lab and showing them around while Peter continued to hide behind Ned but once they had gotten fully into the lab, he heard one of the other interns, Finn yell “Mini Stark thank god I need you! I have been staring at this equation for like five hours and I can’t find the problem.”

Peter turned around to look at Finn and said “I’m here on a field trip with my school I can’t help you right now. I will come back later.”

“Only you Peter!” Finn says through laughter. “Come on you know everything about this lab, and this will only take a minute.”

Peter turned to look at his teacher who just shrugged his shoulders clearly not knowing how to handle this situation and so Peter went over to help Finn. After about a minute Peter had corrected the equation in a couple of places fixing the problem. 

“Thank you, Mini Stark! I had been working on that for way too long!”

Peter turned around and remembered that his whole class had just watched that interaction. They were all looking at him some looked confused, some looked amazed, and some, Flash, looked furious.

“What the hell Peter! How much did you have to pay that intern to pretend to know you??”

Before Peter could say anything, he heard rustling in the vent above his head and took a step backward knowing what was coming. As soon as Peter had stepped out of the way Clint leaped out of the vent strung an arrow and pointed his bow and Flash. 

“What did you just say?”

“Um-m-m n-nothing sir. Peter and I are friends I was just teasing him.”

“I know all of Peter's friends and you are one of them. What you said is not something you say to a friend anyway.”

Flash looked like he was going to wet himself and so Peter stepped in between Clint and Flash. Once Clint saw Peter's face, he lowered his bow and put his arrow away. 

“Hi, Mr. Barton.”

“What?!? I was Uncle Clint when I sent you that Cap meme the other day and now, I’m Mr. Barton?”

“Well, I… Um… I”

“I’m just kidding kiddo I know this is just because your class is here. At least it better be if you ever want to pick the movie again.”

Clint felt satisfied and climbed back into the vent closing it behind him. When Peter turned around his entire class was staring at him again with the same looks as earlier except now Flash looked more scared than angry. Matt could sense the energy change in the room and said, “Alright that is all for this lab, we are going to head up to some of our chemistry labs.” Peter mouthed a silent thank you to Matt and followed the rest of his group back to the elevators. The elevator ride to the next lab was silent no one dared to ask about what had just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kinda ends weird but I didn't have time to add anymore today and I wanted to get something out.

When the elevator doors opened on the next lab Peter knew his day was only going to get worse because standing right there was Dr. Bruce Banner and James (Bucky) Barnes. What was Bucky doing here Dr. Banner Peter could understand he was often checking in on the chemistry interns. But what was Bucky doing there? Before Peter could think anymore on the topic the pair turned and noticed the class who were all staring at them from the elevator. 

“Hello, Midtown! I suggest you all get out of that elevator before someone else calls for it!” Dr. Banner quipped. 

Peter could not figure out our Dr. Banner was so calm this was the end of Peter’s life and there he was just making jokes and laughing. Dr. Banner and Bucky were looking through the group of students as they all stumbled out of the elevator clearly looking for someone, but Peter was hiding behind Ned. Once all the students had exited the elevator Bucky seemed to grow tired of looking for Peter, so he just asked, “Hey Ned, where is Peter.” Ned didn’t say anything he was just freaking out that THE Winter Soldier knew his name, but MJ was not so easily thrown off and she pointed to behind Ned where Peter was hiding. 

Bucky walked over to where MJ had pointed a found Peter. He smiled and slapped him on the back with enough force to knock him over if he didn’t have super strength. Bucky whispered in Peter's ear “This is going to be fun.” Peter started freaking out, because Bucky’s definition of fun was not normally safe or that fun for a normal person. After returning to the front of the group Bucky and Dr. Banner introduced themselves. Dr. Banner then proceeded to show the class around the lab pointing out different projects and introducing interns. 

After about 10 minutes Peter noticed that their tour guide had left the group but before he could figure out where he went the tour guide came back in the room looking like he had just seen a ghost and told the students “We have a slight change of plans, Mr. Barnes is going to take us up to the Avengers training room.” 

Now Peter knew why Bucky was so excited they were going to kill Flash. They were going to bring them all up to the gym and they were going to “accidentally” kill him. Bucky made his way to the front of the group and gestured for them to follow. Although Mr. Harrington looked nervous, he followed closely behind Bucky. 

Once the whole class had gotten into the elevator Bucky looked at the ceiling at said “Take us to the training room Ceiling voice” if an AI could roll its eyes Peter knew that F.R.I.D.A.Y would be, Bucky had been living in the tower for almost a year and still couldn’t seem to remember her name. But even though Ceiling voice wasn’t F.R.I.D.A.Y’s name she had become accustomed to it and the elevator sped off to what Peter thought was going to be the death of both him and Flash. 

When the elevator doors opened, and the class stepped out they all ran over to the giant glass wall that Peter knew lead to the training room. Peter was not nearly as excited and slowly followed his class. When he finally made his way over to the window he saw Nat and Clint sparing in one corner and Steve and Sam sparing in another. Great five Avengers were about to all be in the same room and they all knew about Peter’s bully. 

After fighting for another few minutes Nat looked up and saw the class and said something to the other Avengers in the room that the class could not hear. Nat then gestured to Bucky to come in, so Bucky opened the door and let all the students in before him making sure that Peter got in the room. Once Bucky closed the door and joined the other four Avengers at the front of the room, they started to introduce themselves, “Hello Midtown! My name is Steve Rogers or Captain America.” No one in the class dared to make a noise worrying this was all a dream.   
Steve turned to Sam and gestured for him to speak “Hi guys! I’m Sam Wilson or The Falcon!”   
After that Nat spoke up “Hello! I’m Natasha Romanov or The Black Widow.”  
Next Clint spoke up “You might have seen me earlier, but I don’t think I introduced myself, I’m Clint Barton or Hawkeye.”   
Finally, Bucky said, “I already introduced myself downstairs, but my name is James Barnes or The White Wolf.” Peter knew the class wanted him to say “The Winter Soldier” but Bucky had been trying to get away from that name as it reminded him of all the awful things he did for HYDRA. 

Nat stepped forward and addressed the class “We are going to teach you some self-defense moves and then let some of the spar with each other. I need someone to come help me demonstrate.” The whole class, even MJ, raised their hands except for Peter because he was hoping to melt into the floor and be ignored. But Peter would never have such good luck and Nat made eye contact, “Peter why don’t you come help me!” 

Peter slowly walked over the Nat hoping that if he was slow enough, she would move on and pick someone else, but she just waited. Once Peter reached her in front of his whole class the rest of the Avengers stepped off the mat and stood with the students. “Alright, Peter and I are going to demonstrate a few self-defense moves.” Nat nodded at Peter and pulled him close to her and held a knife to his throat which caused the class and Mr. Harrington to gasp but Peter looked calm so no one did anything, 

Peter raised his hands as if to surrender but at the last second, he grabbed her hand that held the knife pulling her arm across his body as he pulled her arm, he ducked under her shoulder pulling her arm behind her pining both her arm and the knife against her back. He then took the knife from her hand that let her go. “Good job Peter, you could have been a bit faster at the beginning, but you did well,” Nat said as she straightened herself up. 

“Okay, who wants to try this?” All of the kids raised their hands, many of them seeming way too excited to get a knife held to their throat. “Okay since there are so many of you, I am going to have you pair up and try it on each other.” She turned to Steve and gave him a look to which he walked over to the storage closet and grabbed a book of wooden knives that Peter didn’t even know they had because they normally just trained with the real deal. 

“Seriously Nat? Why did you use a real knife on me when there was a box of fake ones right there?” Peter glared at Nat with one hand on his hip.

“I knew you could handle it. And hey it’s not like you got cut or anything.”

Peter just rolled his eyes before turning around and realizing that his entire class had just seen that conversation. Mr. Harrington seemed to be in shock but managed to yell at Peter “She did not say you could call her that. Her name is Miss. Romanov.” 

Nat looked confused but turned to the teacher and said, “Why would he have to call me that? I just got him to start calling my Nat we do not need to go back to when he only called my Miss. Romanov.”

“Oh, um sorry Peter.” Mr. Harrington stuttered out clearly terrified by the look Nat was giving him.

Steve clapped and said, “Okay well let’s get started.” Clearly trying to dissipate the tension in the room. The students did not need to be told twice so they paired up took a wooden knife from Steve and got to work practicing. There was an uneven number of students so Peter didn’t end up with a partner, not that he cared, he would just be worried he would hurt them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a little short, I got some bad news about a close family friend today and didn't really feel like writing but wanted to get something out there.  
> 3/15/21  
> Updated to fix the Russin with help from a commenter!

While the class practiced the Avengers in the room walked around giving pointers and helping out. Peter was hiding in the corner with Mr. Harrington hoping they would forget he was there. But he has no such luck and Nat called him over. 

“Peter can you help these two students please so I can make sure no one else gets hurt.” Nat winks at Peter. Begrudgingly Peter walks over and starts to help two students whose names he could not remember. 

After ten minutes of Peter being forced to help the students, Steve and Bucky tell the class that they must go. Once Steve and Bucky had left Nat tells the class, “You all did great with that exercise but now we are going to show you how to spar! It will be Peter and I against Clint and Sam.”

Peter starts freaking out, how is he going to spar without using his powers and giving himself away? But Nat doesn’t give him any more time to freak out because she puts her hand on his shoulder and guides him to the center of the mat. As soon as Peter and Nat are at the center of the mat Sam comes at Peter trying to knock him off his feet, but before he can get Peters's legs Peter leaped out of the way sending Sam face-first into the mat. Peter jumps on Sam pinning him to the mat. As soon as Sam goes for Peter Clint goes for Nat who easily dodges him and before he can turn back around Nat grabs his leg, pulling his foot out from under him sending him falling into the mat. As soon as he hits the mat Nat is on his back holding his arm behind his back.

Both men tap out and Peter and Nat high five before getting off them. Peter turns around and sees his whole class staring at him like he just grew a second head except for MJ who only looks mildly surprised. The first student who regains himself enough to talk is Abe who says, “WAIT this whole time you could have fought back against Flash, but you let him hit you??” Nat turns and looks at Peter with a face that says, “This kid has a point.” Before Peter could answer the entire class erupts into questions except for Flash who looks like he is going to throw up, MJ who has gone back to her book, and Ned who has already asked all his questions. 

After a few more moments Nat claps her hands and everyone falls silent, “Alright who wants to fight me?” Most of the students raise their hands but Nat picks on Flash who walks over to her looking as cocky as ever which almost makes Peter laugh because he knows this isn’t going to go well. Flash lasts 7 seconds before Nat has him pinned to the mat. She lets him up and he walks back to the group still acting cocky and says to Peter who is smirking “I’d like to see you do better.” Nat calls on another student who lasts about 3 seconds after all of the students who wanted to go have gone the longest anyone lasted was MJ at 20 seconds, which is pretty impressive because the next longest is Flash at 7. 

Once MJ had rejoined the group Nat calls on Peter who tries to tell her no, but you can’t really say no to the Black Widow so eventually he joins her. “паученок” (Baby Spider) Nat says and nods to Peter, “Мамуля Паучиха” (Mama Spider) Peter says and nods back to Nat. They stare at each other for a second before Peter slides under Nat’s legs before jumping up behind her kicking her in the back of the knee, so she stumbles forward. Nat spun around and tries to kick him in the stomach, but he dodges her. The fight goes on like this for two minutes before Nat has Peter pinned to the ground.

Peter had forgotten his entire class was watching so when he got up at saw them, he almost threw up. They just watched him last two whole minutes against the Black Widow when none of them (except for MJ) lasted more than 10 seconds. The class just stared at him and didn’t even ask any questions they just watched him stand next to Nat and turn bright red.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So according to Grammarly, this chapter's tone is anxious... Sorry, it took so long for this to get out. I took some time to deal with some bad news but I am back and am hoping to finish this story off in the next few days.

After a few moments of the entire class staring at them, the tour guide came to his rescue. “Alright everyone it is time to head downstairs for lunch.” The tour guide Matt then turned around and walked to the elevator and got in. When she entered the elevator the rest of the class finally came out of their stupor and followed her. Peter waited until almost everyone was in the elevator before he joined them. The Avengers said goodbye and stayed in the gym. 

Once the class had entered the elevator, they heard thunder and lightning and the building shook. The whole group looked terrified except for Peter, MJ, and Matt. MJ did look slightly scared which for her was probably more like terrified. 

Matt calmed the group by telling them “It's okay! That just means Thor is either coming to the tower or leaving”

The class erupted into speculation on if they would see Thor. “Keep in mind it could have been him leaving,” Matt said trying to keep expectations low. 

Peter quietly told Ned and MJ “It's him arriving. He wasn’t here when I had breakfast and he wouldn’t leave that soon.” Ned squealed and MJ looked indifferent. 

The elevator doors then opened on the giant food court that was full of local small restaurants from all over the city and a few major chains. Once the class and left the elevator Matt said “Alright kids you have 45 minutes for lunch. There is $20 dollars on each of your badges so if you spend more than that you will need to pay yourself. Please join me back here in 45 minutes enjoy your lunch”

The class did not need to be told twice and they took off around the room. Peter and Ned walked over to the Delmar’s and got in line. 

While they were waiting to order Flash came up behind them “What did you do to get those Avengers to pretend to know you?” Peter just ignored him, but Flash wouldn’t leave it alone. 

“Huh, Penis? Your goanna respond or are you too busy coming up with another lie.”

“What did you just call Peter?”

Flash turned around to see a very angry Loki and Thor standing behind him.

“N-n-nothing, w-we were just j-joking.”

“Peter is this true?” Loki asked.

“It's fine Loki, I can handle it.”

“If you say so young one.”

By the time they had stopped talking Peter’s entire class was standing around him. Thor seemed to notice first when he offered to let the children try to lift Mjolnir. He made a show of twirling it around before he set it on the ground. The class lined up and all tried to lift it except for Peter and MJ who announced she didn’t need some hammer to tell her if she was worthy. 

After they had all tried to lift it Thor called on Peter “Peter you must try!”

“No thanks, Thor I am good.”

Thor shook his head at Peter and preceded to pick up Mjolnir and throw it at Peter. Before Peter even realized what was happening, he caught the hammer on instinct. Peter just stood there staring at Mjolnir as it had somehow offended him.

Thor finally snapped him out of his stupor “Ha I knew it! Bird Brain owes me a drink!”

“What did you and Hawkeye bet on if Peter could lift the hammer or not?” MJ asked. All the other students were still staring at Peter who was still holding Mjolnir.

“No, not just Bird Brain and me. He just was the only one who bet against Peter. Everyone else knew he could do it. Bird Brain was just jealous. Alright, young Midgardians we must leave enjoy your lunch!”

Thor took his hammer from Peter and then he and Loki got in the elevator and left. After a few more moments of staring the class slowly dispersed and got their lunch.

“OH MY GOD! You just held the God of Thunders hammer!! This is the best day ever! My best friend is worthy!” Ned was practically vibrating while he yelled loud enough for people to turn and look. 

After a moment Peter had finally collected his thoughts and they got their lunch. Ned, MJ, and Peter sat at a small table in the corner of the Food Court away from the rest of their class. Once lunch was wrapping up Peter had almost forgotten about what had happened and was just enjoying his friend's company.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter and then this fic is done! I think I am going to take on the Tony adopting Peter trop next... Maybe also Tony adopting Harley. IDK we shall see.

Once the 45 minutes were up Matt called the group back to the elevator and happily announced, “There has been a change in plans! We have been invited up to floor 94 which is the private lab of Dr. Starks personal intern.” 

SHITSHITSHITSHIT was all Peter could think. They were going to his lab. The only person other than him that could approve that would be Tony Stark himself. 

The group all got very excited as they entered the elevator. Once they entered the lab Matt spoke to FRI “Please take us to floor 94.” The elevator buttons stopped at 90, everywhere higher used F.R.I.D.A.Y. 

“Override required.” 

“Dr. Stark gave us permission.”

“Peter’s Override needed.”

Peter practically whispered knowing FRI could hear him, “Override privacy protocols. Take us to my lab please.” At that, the elevator started moving. Matt looked at Peter rather confused but didn’t say anything. Once the elevator was moving Flash sidled up to Peter.

“Ready for everyone to see you are not actually Stark’s personal intern?”

“We are literally going to my lab Flash; I just spoke with the AI who knows me, and people in the building know me. I don’t know what else you need to convince you, but I recommend you keep your thoughts about me to yourself for the next part of the tour.”

Before Flash could respond the elevator doors opened showing both Tony and Rhodey standing there in their full suits with the faceplates down. The whole class froze staring at two superheroes.

Flash yelled loud enough for everyone to hear, “HA they probably heard about your lies Penis!” 

“WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL PETER? Seriously did none of the other Avengers make it clear to you that Peter is protected. Or are you just that dumb?” Tony was furious, even Peter was a bit scared of him. 

Rhodey was calmer than Tony but also looked murderous. “Peter is important to every single Avenger we all care about him because he is the kindest, smartest, sincerest person we have ever met.”

Tony had calmed himself down slightly, “If you do not leave Peter alone, I will have you blacklisted from every Ivy League college in the world, as well as every major corporation I have ties to.” Flash looked like he was about to pass out and just nodded his head not seeming able to formulate words. 

“Now that we have that solved why don’t we let Peter show you around his lab.” While he was talking the Iron Man suit disappeared into the chest piece. Once Tony was standing there as himself Rhodey took it as a cue and his suit also disappeared. 

“Um, well… welcome to my l-l-lab. Um... Please don’t touch anything..” Turning to tony he asked, “Did you clean up the classified work?”

“Yeppers! Nothing classified left out!”

“Alright, well you can all look around. Um, just ask if you have any questions.”

The class did not need to be told twice and they dispersed throughout the lab. Except for Flash who was still standing very still looking terrified. Mr. Harrington also stayed by the elevators for a moment before joining the class in looking around the lab. 

The class looked around the lab for a few minutes before they all were standing around Tony asking him a question about everything from Iron Man to Arc Reactor technology, to Pepper Potts (Okay only MJ asked about Pepper and she asked if she would be joining them because she had many questions for her, to which Tony shook his head and said she was to busy.). 

After a good thirty minutes of questions asked Matt clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention before saying “Time is up on your tour so if you all would please thank Dr. Stark we will be going.” The class all thanked Tony and one time talking over each other.

“Hiya Teach, I’m going to keep Peter here. I am one of his emergency contacts so it should not be a problem. There is no reason for him to go to school just to come back here.”

Mr. Harrington just nodded his head and looked at Tony like he had just told him he was actually an alien who loved to eat brains. Once the class had left Tony wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulder and dragged him over to one of the tables to get to work.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! I hope you enjoy this!

When Peter got to school the morning after the trip everyone was watching him. Clearly, the news from the trip had spread through the school, not even the teachers were immune. While Peter was standing at his locker with Ned and MJ waiting for the bell Flash came up to them.

“Um…. I wanted to say… Sorry… I should not have treated you like that.”

Peter was flabbergasted, he thought the trip might have had some effect but he did not expect an apology.

“Oh… Thank you, Flash. I am not going to forgive you for everything you have done to me so easily, but I think this is a start.”

That seemed to be all Flash needed because he nodded at Peter and then left heading to his first class. Before Ned, MJ, and Peter could even talk about what had just happened a Freshman came up to Peter and asked him about the Avengers. Peter knew that was going to happen but that didn’t make it any better. Peter had already decided he wasn’t going to answer any question about the Avengers so he just turned and walked to his next class.

That was just the beginning, whenever Peter was in the hallway people, he had never spoken to were trying to talk to him even in-class teachers were trying to get him to talk. He just ignored the questions and tried to go about his day.

At lunch, Peter sat at his usual table with MJ and Ned but before he could even start eating kids were coming up to them. MJ was trying to run interference to keep kids away but even MJ couldn’t keep all of the students away especially because the teachers weren’t helping. Peter started to struggle to breathe, and he knew what was coming so he grabbed his bag and started trying to fight his way to the door with Ned and MJ on his heels.

Students tried to follow them into the hallway, but MJ closed the door to the cafeteria and yelled “If anyone tries to follow us you will regret your life choices.”

By the time Peter got out of the cafeteria, it was already too late and he was having a full-blown Panic attack. He slumped down against a wall in the hallway and covered his ears. Ned tried to calm him down but MJ told him to go to the office and Ned knew MJ could handle Peter so he left to get help. 

Ned came back with the Nurse who helped Ned and MJ move Peter to her office. Once she had gotten him onto the bed, she went to call his emergency contacts. May didn’t answer because she was working in the ER and didn’t have her phone, so the Nurse called his second contact. After ten minutes Ned and MJ had managed to calm Peter down somewhat, but he was still on edge when Tony busted into the Nurse’s office and made a beeline for Peter.  
The Nurse looked surprised even though she had heard the rumors and read his name on Peter’s contact form she did not expect the actual Tony Stark to bust into her office. Both Ned and MJ stood up and backed away from Peter as soon as they saw Tony because they knew he would take care of their friend. 

Tony dropped down on his knees in front of Peter who wrapped his arms around Tony as soon as he was kneeling. After a few minutes, Peter had calmed down enough to talk so Tony asked him, “Do you want to leave now?”

“Can we? I thought I could handle it but there were just so many of them and they wouldn’t leave me alone and the teachers weren’t helping.”

“Wait, the teachers didn’t help you? How did you get here? They didn’t bring you??”

“well, no… They were also asking me questions. I’m not sure how I got here. I collapsed in the hallway and when I finally calmed down, I was here.”

Tony who looked furious turned to look at Ned and MJ who were both still standing in the office making sure their friend was okay.

“I sent Ned to the office to get the nurse and I stayed with Peter. When he got back with the nurse, we carried him here.”

“What the Hell. The teachers are supposed to keep you safe. Not be part of the problem.” Tony stood up helping Peter to his feet. Once they were both standing Tony turned to Peter.

“Okay bud we will head home soon but first I want to talk with your principal that was unacceptable behavior from the teachers.”

“No no, Please Tony it's fine. We don’t need to do anything.”

“Peter teachers are supposed to keep you safe not ignore or even participate in behavior that caused you to have a panic attack.”

Peter knew that fighting Tony on this was futile, so he just nodded his head and followed Tony out of the Nurse’s office and towards the front office. Lunch wasn’t quite over so there were students milling about in the hallways who all froze in place when they saw Tony. None of them seemed to know what to do in the presence of Tony Stark. 

When they got to the front office the secretary dropped the pen she was holding and stared at Tony who just shook his head before addressing her.

“Hello, I need to speak with the principal.”

“o-o-oh, Ummm okay o-one moment.” She jumped up and practically ran to the principal’s office she disappeared into the office for a moment before coming out and waving them in.

Tony waltzed into the office like he owned the place and sat down in the chair closest to the door motioning for Peter to take the other chair. Peter did as he was told and sat down next to Tony. 

“Hello Mr. Stark, what can I do for you?” The principal was trying to seem calm, but Peter could tell he was freaking out. 

“I just heard from Peter here that your teachers stood by and watched while Peter was swarmed in the cafeteria by other students, some even joined in. And when Peter had to leave the room due to a Panic attack not a single teacher came to make sure he was okay. His friends had to get the nurse and carry him to her office.”

“Oh my. That should not have happened, sir. The teachers know better. I will address this at our next staff meeting.”

“Yes, you will. I am going to keep Peter home for the next week while this blows over. I expect you can send all of his work to him by email, correct?”

“Oh oh, yes we can do that. I will inform his teachers.”

“Okay well thank you Peter’s principal. We will be leaving now.” Before the principal could even respond Tony was standing with is arm around Peter directing him out of the room. The pair waited in the office for a moment before they heard to bell ring and they knew that hallways would be almost empty. They went to Peter’s locker where Ned and MJ were waiting.

“Hey, guys.” Peter waved slightly. “You should be in class.”

“It’s fine, the teacher will get over herself. We wanted to make sure you were okay.” MJ pretends she does not care about what teachers think but Peter knows she is never late. 

“I’m fine. Tony pulled me out of school for the next week. So I will text you when we can hang out!” 

“Okay well, have a good week!” Ned hugged Peter before heading off to his next class. MJ just waved and followed Ned down the hallway.

Once Peter had gotten all of his things from his locker Tony lead him out the front of the building where Happy was waiting in one of Tony’s less flashy Audis. Once they were both in the car Peter hugged Tony. 

“Thank you, Tony. You didn’t have to do that for me.”

“Kid, I will always do whatever I can to make sure you are safe.”

Peter laid down across the backseat and put his head on Tony’s lap where he fell asleep.


End file.
